1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to cationic acrylamide co-polymers, in particular, acrylamide co-polymers functionalized by formocholine iodide (FCI) and their method of manufacturer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cationic acrylamide polymers are used for a variety of industrial applications. These water soluble co-polymers find usefulness as flocculants, coagulants and as dispersants. There are a number of cationic acrylamide polymers which are prepared by a variety of synthetic techniques. The present invention provides a series of novel cationic acrylamide polymers which are readily prepared from simple starting materials using relatively simple reaction conditions.
The basis of the synthetic technique to prepare the novel cationic acrylamide polymers of the invention stems from the known reaction of aldehyde containing compounds with primary amides, which yields secondary amide products. For example, carboxylic acid functionality may be grafted onto a polyacrylamide backbone by reacting the polyacrylamide with glyoxylic acid.